


End of Earth

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Don't question it, F/M, Other, You are very skilled, Youtuber Mashup, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, and long, have fun, if it doesn't happen i'll remove it, it's going to be fucking sad, lots of gamers, lots of youtubers, rape tag just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has arrived and you just happen to bump into a lot of YouTubers on your way to America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question any of the skills in this, people have lives outside of YouTube, you don't know what they can do!
> 
> Some of this is going to be sad, some of this is going to be funny, and some of this might get a little sexy.
> 
> This is going to seem a little choppy at times, but there's a lot going on at first, when everyone's together, then it'll be better!

The virus started in America. A disease came from overseas, something mutated from tropical birds or something like that. Scientists tried to find a cure before it got out of hand. For a while, things looked like they were going well, there were still reports every day, but it didn't seem to be spreading...  
That was until people started being treated. The vaccine created caused freak mutations, discoloration of the skin, high fevers, disorientation and memory loss, vomiting and locked up joints. Anyone who didn't die turned into mindless zombies, unable to communicate and extremely hostile. They still carried the virus, passing it on through bodily fluids.   
No-one took it seriously at first, the most hostile of the infected shot down by police, then catching the illness themselves after handling the body. After a week, more and more people were taking time off work, people started panic buying, some major cities were quarantined to stop the spread.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America was the first to go, so it's Mark's story first!

"So things are going south in the US right now, I don't know how things are for everybody overseas but... it's bad here... and it's only going to get worse... I just wanted to say, it's been real fun... I couldn't have done all these amazing things in my life if it wasn't for you... and just... thank you, everybody, so much for watching... stay safe... buh bye"

Mark ignored the urgent message on the TV, continuing to pack his bag. He needed to get out of LA and back to his friends and family before this got too out of hand. He fought the crowds of scared citizens, most of them wearing face masks and gloves, buying everything and anything they could get their hands on. He bought what he could, some bags of pasta and rice, bottles of water and some energy bars. He raided a small store that had been looted a few days ago, bagging any snacks he found scattered around. It shouldn't take him too long to get to Cincinnati, if he drove for 9 hours a day at a steady 70 he'd get there in just four days.  
Sadly, he didn't even get as far as Albuquerque before his car gave up on him.  
"Shit..." he muttered from behind the wheel, hearing a worrying noise from the engine as the car ground to a halt. He quickly jumped out, grabbing the steel baseball bat he'd hidden under the passenger seat, and opened the hood, looking down at the mess that was his engine. He didn't know anything about repairing cars and he was sure that no-one was going to be a good citizen and give him a hand, so he had no choice but to pack up as much as he could and continue on foot, hoping he'd come across another vehicle soon. 

Not all of the airports had been closed down yet, so the virus had started to spread to other countries, quickly taking Europe and spreading further. Mark kept as up to date as he could on the situation, grabbing newspapers when he scavenged, making his way through towns that were almost empty now that cities were being quarantined. Some people had evacuated to Canada but that only made it worse. It hadn't been a week since Mark left LA when he heard that London was being shut down, cutting themselves off from the rest of the world. At first, Mark had been shaken, unable to process what was going on... But he only had one thing in mind right now, to get to his friends and to make sure his family were still alive.

It was a little terrifying for the next few days after the news about London. Places started going dark, no papers were being printed, no news broadcasts were going out... The world had gone quiet from where Mark was standing... Slowly but surely, the electricity died, showing everyone just how bad things had become. No-one knew how many had died, or how many were still infected and roaming the streets. Mark had been lucky and hadn't run into too many, taking them out with ease with his baseball bat and making sure to clean himself off as quickly as possible.  
It was hard to keep going sometimes, seeing the way things had fallen apart, he wondered if there'd actually be anything for him to go home to... what would happen even if they were alive? What would the future be? But that didn't slow him down. He walked for seven to eight hours a day, looting stores for food when he ran out and boiling water from streams and rivers to make sure it was clean.  
He didn't come accross that many survivors, trying to interact with them as little as possible... He knew people were hostile even without the virus when it came to stressful times, so he passed everyone by with a simple nod, and when that wasn't enough, they quickly fled when he produced his bat.  
He had yet to come across a gun store that hadn't been completely cleared out, the best he'd been able to find was a taser he kept for emergencies, like someone trying to steal from him in the middle of the night. It fit in the sleeve of his hoodie nicely, easy to pull out when he was curled up in the backseat of a car or in the doorway of a building.  
The search for a car had been fruitless too, a lot of cars burnt out, with no fuel and too far from a gas station, or even crashed into shop fronts, the owners sprawled out in the street where the infected had probably gotten to them.

It wasn't until he came accross an electronics store, the window smashed in and what seemed like anything of value had been taken... But Mark was walked enough that day and was just picking through things now before he collapsed for the night. He wandered into the back room and froze, looking at the setup... How had no-one else found this? There was an entire ham radio set up... It was most likely kids that looted this store then, there's no way an adult that knew what they were looking at would dismiss this in a time like this. He dropped his bag and sat down at the desk, looking over the setup for a moment.  
"Please... please" he muttered to himself, looking for a way to power it up. Finally, he found a car battery under the desk. "Yes! oh please work please..." he begged, switching it on and fiddling with the dials. For a while, there was nothing... "Come on... someone talk to me" he frowned. Suddenly there was a voice crackling over the radio to him.  
"Hello?!" He gasped, clutching at the mic.  
"Hello?" the voice called back "good evening sir"  
"You have no idea how good it is to hear another voice" Mark swallowed, hunching over the microphone.  
"I could say the same thing. Where are you speaking, friend?" The voice asked.  
"Um... Kentucky... somewhere in Kentucky" He muttered  
"Is it bad?... what is it like? Are you somewhere safe?" The voice asked, causing Mark to frown.  
"It's bad... power has gone down in most places now... and no, I'm just on the road, heading to Cincinnati..." He explained.  
"Fuck..." was all the voice said, the two of them falling into a silence for a moment before it spoke again. "Are you looking for your family?"  
"Yeah..." Mark muttered, feeling his eyes prickle a little.  
"I wish you the best of luck, sir... my prayers are with you" the voice mumbled "I lost my family before I went underground... they were one of the first to go..."  
"I'm sorry" Mark frowned  
"Don't be... they're in a better place... my little girl didn't have to survive in this hell"  
Mark continued to talk to the man throughout the night...


End file.
